User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 602- Guns For Hands (Re-Write)
Main Plot: Olivia (Olivia walks downstairs and sees her mom giving a donut to her little sister) Olivia: Why’d you get donuts? Ms. Jerl: Just a craving. Olivia: Alright then. (Olivia opens the fridge and pulls out orange juice which she starts pouring as her mom watches her) Olivia: Why are you staring at me? Ms. Jerl: I have some news… Olivia: Alright…? Ms. Jerl: You might want to sit down for this. (Olivia nervously sits down and looks very suspicious) Olivia: Did something bad happen? Ms. Jerl: No…I’m going to have a baby. (Olivia looks shocked) Olivia: Are you serious? Ms. Jerl: I just found out last night. I figured I would tell you right away. Olivia: Is it with that new boyfriend of yours you always talk about? Ms. Jerl: Who else? I’m not some slut. Isn’t this amazing!? Olivia: Yeah…I’m happy for you, mom. Ms. Jerl: Now that Natalie and Nathan are older, we get to have another baby in the house! Olivia: Great! Ms. Jerl: I have to take them to day care but…we can talk more about this later. Have a good day at school! (She leads the kids outside as Olivia is left alone at the table looking very distraught) Olivia: Oh crap… Sub Plot: Tripp (People are arriving at school and Tripp sees Candace talking and laughing with Adrianna) Tripp: Morning, guys! Adrianna: Morning. I uh…should get to class. (Adrianna smiles at both of them before leaving as Tripp awkwardly stares at Candace) Candace: What? Tripp: I haven’t heard from you in a while. Candace: Sorry…I’ve just been really busy. Tripp: It’s fine. I was thinking maybe I could take you out for dinner sometime this week. Wherever you want. Candace: That’s so sweet, but- Tripp: Candace, if you’re not into me, just say so. I don’t want to play these games. Candace: I like you a lot, Tripp. Trust me, I do. It’s just… Tripp: Just what? We like each other, can’t we just be together? Candace: I wish it were that simple… Tripp: I don’t get what’s so complicated about this situation. Is there something you’re not telling me? Candace: Look…I wasn’t going to say anything because…it sounds so shitty and I didn’t want to hurt you. Tripp: I can take it, Candace. Let’s just be real here. Candace: When Angel spray painted my car and all that…it sorta came out at my house that I was seeing you. Tripp: Okay? Candace: My dad…he’s a huge racist. He said I can’t see you anymore. Tripp: Are you serious? What the fuck! Candace: And normally, I wouldn’t give a crap about what he says, but this is a big thing for him. Tripp: So we can’t be together because your dad is a piece of shit? Candace: He’s been through a lot in his life. He lived in the slums, he’s seen- Tripp: He’s seen oppressed black people acting out? Candace: I’m sorry, Tripp. You know I don’t want this to end this way but- Tripp: You’re a coward, Candace. You’d rather do whatever your rich daddy wants you to than follow what you want for yourself. Candace: Don’t project your anger on me, Tripp. It’s not fair. Tripp: No, you’re right. It’s not fair… (Tripp walks away looking humiliated as Candace looks extremely guilty and upset) Third Plot: Eliza (Eliza and Keith walk into the school and she lets out a deep breath) Keith: Don’t be nervous. Eliza: I’m the girl who was in a car chase with the cops and ruined everyone’s lives last year. Keith: Not everyone! I don’t think the new science teacher was affected at all. Eliza: Oh shush! (She playfully slaps him as she spots her old friends Scott, Dex, Chloe, and Brittany talking with Eric and Danielle) Eliza: There they are… Keith: Just go up and say hi. The worst they could do is shoot you down. Eliza: Trust me, they could do worse… Keith: Stop over thinking and just take a leap of faith! You came back to this school for a reason, not to just hide in the corner and avoid everyone. Eliza: You’re right…I came to get my old life back. This is the first step. Wish me luck. (Keith smiles at her as she slowly approaches her old friends) Eliza: Hey guys! I’m back! Homeschooling isn’t for everyone apparently… (They all stop their conversation and awkwardly look at her) Scott: You’re going here again? Eliza: Yeah! Scott: Great… (Scott rolls his eyes as everyone looks very uncomfortable) Eliza: How was first semester for you guys? Brittany: Eliza…we’re not friends anymore. Sorry… Chloe: Let’s go, guys. (They all walk away as Eliza looks embarrassed) Eliza: I knew coming back would be a mistake… (She walks away looking very disappointed) Scott: What is she doing back? Danielle: Her parents probably didn’t want her around at home all the time after she blew up their freaking car. Brittany: She can’t expect us to want to be her friend again after everything… Eric: Looks like Clearwater’s got a new social pariah. Dex: Come on guys…she does have a mental disorder. Scott: Did that mental disorder make her abuse you and treat us all like shit? Dex: I mean…yeah. Scott: I don’t buy it. She obviously blew up the car and what not because of it, but not all the sketchy shit she did here. That was because she’s a vindictive person, not because she has anger issues. Chloe: Exactly. She’s just going to leave again once she realizes no one is going to give her sympathy. Danielle: Whatever, that’s her problem, not ours. (They continue to walk as Dex lags behind a bit looking guilty) Main Plot: Olivia (Olivia is at her locker with Angel and Keith) Angel: Who would wanna get your mom pregnant? She’s so gross. Keith: Obviously he doesn’t know what we know about the bitch. Olivia: Obviously. Angel: Do you know who he is? Olivia: No, she’s super sneaky about when she sees him. She either goes out with him or has him over when I’m at school. Keith: Why? Olivia: He’s probably a criminal or something. Who else would wanna bone my mom? Keith: True. Olivia: That woman cannot give birth to another baby. I won’t allow it. Keith: How can you stop her? She’s already pregnant? Olivia: I have to do something! Do you really want her abusing another kid? Angel: I thought you said your mom hasn’t abused you in months. Olivia: Because of this new guy. She’s head over heels. She only abused me when she was in a bad moon, which was all the time after she split up with my dad. Keith: Aren’t they still technically married? Olivia: Yeah, but not for much longer. My mom got a promotion at work, so I think she’s going to be able to afford the settlement. Angel: And then she can marry the new baby daddy. Olivia: Until he realizes what a psycho she is and leaves. And the cycle starts all over again with her abusing the baby in her stomach since I’ll be gone at college. Keith: You need to find this guy, Olivia. Warn him who he’s really having a baby with. Olivia: You think I don’t know that? I’ve been brainstorming ideas all day to fix this mess. Angel: Well if you need us, you know how good we are at missions like this. Olivia: Trust me, I know all too well. The only way to get this guy to leave is by exposing what she’s done already. That can’t be too hard, I just have to meet the guy. Angel: That’s probably why she’s keeping him away from you. Olivia: I’ll find him somehow. Thanks for letting me vent, guys. Keith: Of course. (They leave as Olivia closes her locker and looks very stressed as she stalks her mom’s social media) Sub Plot: Tripp (Tripp sits down in class next to Matt and Micah) Matt: Why the long face, bro? Tripp: Just stupid shit. Micah: We saw you talking to Candace this morning. Did it not go so well? Tripp: It went horrible. Matt: Damn. Tripp: Turns out she can’t date me cuz her dad hates black people. Micah: Rough…you’ll find someone else, don’t sweat it. Tripp: Micah, have you ever had someone you really liked tell you they can’t be with you because they’re parents didn’t like that you’re white? Micah: No… Tripp: Then don’t tell me to “not sweat it.” Micah: Whoa…I didn’t mean it like that, I just- Tripp: You’re just ignorant to what black people actually go through every day. Just like every other rich white kid at this school. Micah: I’m good friends with you and tons of other black people. You can’t call me racist, bro. Tripp: There’s a difference between being racist and being ignorant. Matt: Well Tripp…you’re right, we are white. Of course we don’t know what it’s like being black. But I feel for you, man. That’s horrible what Candace did to you. Tripp: I didn’t mean to go off on you, Micah. This shit is just so frustrating. (Nicole walks into class looking very upset and sits by the guys) Matt: Are you okay? You look like you've been crying. Nicole: I just really hate this world sometimes, it can be so fucked up. Micah: What happened? Nicole: My step-dad was attacked last night. Matt: Oh my god, by who? Nicole: Here's the ironic part. Two cops beat him up. Just because he was a black guy out late at night. They tried to arrest him for a nearby robbery and when he resisted, they beat the shit out of him. He actually got sent to the hospital and turns out the officers aren't liable. Tripp: How are they not liable? Nicole: Probable cause. I call bullshit, those were just racist pigs who saw a black guy and immediately thought he must be doing something wrong. Matt: Will he be okay? Nicole: He has a broken nose and is bruised really bad, but he'll survive. Tripp: I'm so sick of hearing about this shit. If cops aren't shooting and killing black people doing nothing wrong, then they're out there beating them up. Micah: It's a crazy world we live in. Nicole: Yet the second you try and say shit about these racist cops, people stick up for them just because they're cops. Not all cops are good cops and not all cops are bad cops, I'm just saying those cops were pigs! Tripp: How many black people have to die or get beat up before people recognize there's a problem? Nicole: As if people will take notice in this town. There's maybe 50 black kids in this school total. Tripp: But we're still members of this community who are scared and deserve to have a voice. Nicole: What do you wanna do? Have a Black Lives Matter protest? Tripp: We should! Nicole: I was just kidding. Tripp: No, seriously. Let's do it. So many people have no idea what's going on. This will show them that life is not as easy for black people in this city and in this country. Micah: Are you sure that's a good idea? I've seen some of those turn violent real quick. Tripp: No violence. We just want our voices to be heard. Nicole: I'm in. Matt: I'll help. Tripp: Sweet...I'll talk to Danielle. She's president, I'm sure she can help. (Tripp looks motivated as the bell rings and class begins) Main Plot: Olivia (Olivia is researching something online as Moon walks in to class and sits next to her) Moon: Hey, what’s up? (Moon checks her computer and looks scared) Moon: How to induce a miscarriage? Olivia, are you…pregnant? Olivia: What? Me? No. My mom is. You know why I can’t let her have a baby. Moon: Okay but…killing the baby? Isn’t that a little harsh? Olivia: You were there for Eliza when she aborted her baby! Moon: Because it was HER baby. This isn’t your decision to make, Olivia. Olivia: So what, I’m just supposed to let her raise and abuse another kid? I already worry every day about Natalie and Nathan. Moon: There’s other ways to handle the situation. Olivia: Like what? Moon: Get child protective services involved. Olivia: You know how many times I’ve tried to get CPS to help me while I was actually getting abused. They did NOTHING! You think they’re going to do something for a baby that’s not even born yet? Moon: Then we’ll think of something else. Olivia: Moon…you don’t realize how many times I’ve tried to get away from that woman. She wins every time. Every single time. Moon: Then you need to try harder. Show CPS something undeniable. Olivia: Fuck CPS. I’m thinking if I can find my mom’s boyfriend and tell him about who she really is, he might help me and sue her for custody. Moon: You think it’ll work? Olivia: It’s worth a shot. I just have to find out who the guy is. My mom is hiding him for a reason. Probably because she knows I would pull some shit like this. Moon: Have you checked social media? Olivia: Scoured it. Nothing. I’m gonna go home during lunch and go through her room. That’s the only thing I can think of. Moon: Want some help? Olivia: No. I’ve got this. I think this might finally show people who she really is… (Olivia looks excited as she closes her laptop and smiles at Moon) Third Plot: Eliza (Eliza walks into chemistry as the bell rings) Mrs. Lib: Thank you for joining us, Ms. Bell. It’s lab day today! Everyone partner up and come get the instruction sheet, data sheet, and necessary equipment. Eliza: Great… (Eliza looks around in a frenzy as people start partnering up) Eliza: Hey Alicia, do you wanna? Alicia: No thanks. I’m with Sophie. (Sophie walks up and gives Eliza a dirty look) Eliza: Leah! Do you wanna- Leah: Nope. (Eliza shuffles over to see Brittany and Chloe already partnered together as Mrs. Lib taps her shoulder) Mrs. Lib: Looks like everyone’s got one. Why don’t you be my partner for today? I have a lot to catch you up on. Eliza: Actually…can I go to the nurse? I think I’m gonna puke. Mrs. Lib: You can’t run away forever, Eliza… Eliza: Please…I’m really sick. Mrs. Lib: Alright. Go ahead. (Eliza grabs her bag and walks out of the room as Brittany and Chloe watch and giggle) Eliza: Fuck this school… (She goes into the bathroom and tosses her bag, leaning over the sinks and taking deep breaths as she looks in the mirror) Eliza: Use your coping techniques…just breathe. Don’t freak out… (She continues to calm herself down) Sub Plot: Tripp (Tripp walks into the student council office and sees Danielle filing papers) Tripp: Danielle? Can I come in? Danielle: Sure! I was just about to announce the class presidents. Tripp: It’s already January, why are they just being chosen now? Danielle: Don’t ask me. I’m just disgusted that Breean Zuckerman girl won for the sophomore class. Tripp: I didn’t vote. That Sabrina girl who was running against her was racist as fuck too, she said she was shocked I was tutor because I was black. Danielle: At least Lana and Kat are the winners for Juniors and Seniors. They’re both great. Tripp: Not racist? Danielle: Nope. Tripp: That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about… Danielle: Class presidents? Tripp: Racism. Danielle: Sounds heavy. Tripp: I want to have a Black Lives Matter campaign. Danielle: Here? Tripp: Yeah. I’ve experienced so much racism here. And this school is predominantly white. A lot of ignorant people here need to be educated. Danielle: I agree with you. I’ve seen a lot of shady shit here as well. Tripp: Great! So, is that a yes? Danielle: It’s a no. Tripp: What? Danielle: Listen…I obviously support the cause. But the last two protests ended badly. The GSA ended with the Zuckerman’s parents suing the school after Candace outed Wyatt on TV. And the anti-abortion one almost ended in fights and also ended up on the news. Hanson doesn’t want any more protests. They just get everyone riled up. Especially something like this. You know more than anyone how adamant people can be about this issue on both sides. Tripp: But if we don’t educate people, how will things get any better? Danielle: I wish I had an answer. And I wish we could have one, Tripp. I really do. It just can’t happen. I’m sorry. (Danielle gets back to filing as Tripp walks out looking mad and calls someone) Tripp: I need your help. I think you’re gonna wanna be on board… Third Plot: Eliza (Kat walks into the bathroom and sees Eliza taking deep breaths at the sink, running over to her quickly) Kat: Are you okay? Are you having some sort of attack or something? Eliza: No, I’m just calming myself down. I can’t have another outburst or I’m being put on mood stabilizers. Kat: Do your parents want to turn you into a zombie? Because that’s what those things do to you. Eliza: Exactly. That’s why I had to get away and calm down in here. Kat: Get away from what? Eliza: I thought people would understand when I went back to Clearwater, but they didn’t! Kat: Understand what? Eliza: Understand that a lot of the shit I pulled I had no control over! Kat: Then make them. When I heard you had IED, I had no idea what it was. I’m sure a lot of people don’t. Eliza: Why are you being nice to me? Kat: My mom has schizophrenia. Sometimes she does things I know she doesn’t really mean to. Eliza: Why didn’t you tell me that when we were friends? Kat: You never asked. Eliza: I know not everything I did was because of my disorder. I didn’t have to cheat on Dex…or be so mean to Scott. Kat: Then apologize. That’s all you can do. Eliza: And if they don’t forgive me? Kat: Then get some new friends. You have at least one. Eliza: You really still wanna be my friend? Even after I left you behind after dating Dex? Kat: People drift apart, but that doesn’t mean they can’t come back together. Eliza: Good. I just really need someone right now. (Eliza starts crying and Kat holds her) Kat: Show them this side of you. Not the confrontational, sassy side. The real, sweet side. They’ll forgive you. Eliza: I hope so. Looks like I have a lot of damage control to do… Kat: Then get to it, girl! (Eliza laughs and wipes her tears, composing herself again) Main Plot: Olivia (Olivia returns home with her little siblings and is on the phone with Ethan) Olivia: There was a kid with chicken pox, so they sent home all the kids. Good thing I left, I’ll just stay home the rest of the day. Ethan: Have you checked your mom’s room yet? Olivia: No, about to now. (She walks in and looks around) Olivia: Where do I look? Ethan: Look in the drawers and closets for any of his clothes. (Olivia opens the drawer and sees lingerie, so she makes a gross face and quickly shuts it, looking through the closet) Olivia: This is hopeless. She’s so smart, of course she’s not going to leave any evidence. Ethan: Maybe check her phone? Olivia: She took it with her and she’s always glued to it. Ethan: What about when she’s showering? Olivia: She brings it in with her and listens to bad 80’s music. Ethan: You’re gonna have to think of another plan then. Olivia: Undeniable… Ethan: What? Olivia: Moon told me I needed something undeniable. I think I have an idea. Gotta go. (She hangs up and walks into the other room) Olivia: Natalie! Wanna play a game? Natalie: YES! (Her little sister looks excited as she leads her into her room and pulls out her makeup) Olivia: I’m good at hiding bruises…let’s hope I’m good enough at making them… Sub Plot: Tripp (Tripp is with Peyton, Micah, Nicole, Matt, Adrianna, Siobhan and many others as they make Black Lives Matter picket signs) Tripp: Thanks for getting all the paint and poster board. Peyton: You’re just lucky the art teacher trusts me so much. Tripp: And thanks for helping me with this. Peyton: You know me and social injustices. I don’t put up with that shit. (Sabrina and Victoria walk over) Victoria: My first day here and there’s a racial protest going on? This place is awesome! Tripp: Want to make a sign? Victoria: Hell yeah! I’m Victoria by the way. Tripp: Tripp. Victoria: That’s a bomb ass name, dude. Tripp: Thanks. Nicole: Just wait till you hear his real one! (Tripp nudges her) Sabrina: Can I make one too? Tripp: Are you serious? Last time we talked, you told me black people couldn’t be smart. Sabrina: Well after someone calls you a terrorist for being middle eastern, you start to get more aware of prejudices. Sorry about that remark…hopefully me helping you with this will make it up to you? Tripp: Yeah, I guess. Micah: Dude, you’ve got a ton of people here. Looks like not everyone at this school is ignorant. Tripp: Guess not. That’s good to know. (Breean walks over) Breean: Wow…this is racist. Tripp: Excuse me? Breean: Why can’t the signs just say all lives matter. Why do you have to be the center of attention? Nicolen: Because since when are white people shot just for being white? Breean: Are you really bringing the whole cop thing up? Tripp: Well they keep shooting us so. Breean: My dad’s a cop and he says black people are always causing trouble. The news just tells you one side of the story to get a rise out of everyone. Looks like it worked. Brittany: Is this bitch serious? Bitch, you’d better get the fuck out of here with that white supremacy bullshit. Breean: Fine. But Hanson isn’t going to be very happy about this when he hears. Brittany: Tell him! We could give a shit. He’ll probably join! Breean: We’ll see about that. (Candace and Wendy walk over both looking concerned) Candace: What are you doing? Tripp: This is a Black Lives Matter campaign. Candace: Why are you doing this? Is it because of me? Tripp: It’s because I’ve seen racism from a lot more people than just your dad. I’m not putting up with it. Wendy: This is sure going to cause a commotion… Tripp: Good! That’s the point. You want to make a sign? Candace: If you’re trying to make a point, I get it, Tripp. Tripp: Apparently you don’t if you don’t join in. Candace: I’m not joining in a protest that was started because of me. I’m down with Black Lives Matter, but if you’re gonna protest, do it for the right reasons. (Candace storms off as Wendy hangs back and slowly reaches for a sign) Wendy: She won’t mind if I just…OOH PINK! (Wendy grabs the pink marker and starts making her sign as Tripp watches Candace looking upset and looks a little discouraged) Third Plot: Eliza (Eliza walks through the lunchroom and approaches the lunch table of all her old friends) Eliza: Hi… Danielle: Jesus, not again. Eliza: I’m not going to stay. I just wanted to say something. Chloe: Then let’s get it over with. Eliza: If you think I’m going to use my mental disorder to excuse everything I did last year…I’m not. Obviously a lot of the things I did were signs that something wasn’t right, but I can’t just write them all off and say I had no control over it. Because I did. Dex, I didn’t have to hit you and abuse you and make you hate yourself every day. Scott, I didn’t have to be so mean and horrible to you. I want to say I’m sorry. I know a lot of you don’t like me because of the things I’ve done to them, and I hate that this is how people know me. I want to change for the better and I’m trying every day. I just hope you all see that. Thanks… (Eliza walks away as everyone at the table remains silent) Keith: How was it? Eliza: I don’t think any of them really took what I said to heart. But I did my part. Keith: I’m proud of you. Maybe I could take advice from your playbook. Eliza: It sucks you have to sit all the way over here because of the restraining order with Scott. Keith: Well, that’s life. It’s not always fair. (Eliza rolls her eyes at what he said when he looks away) Eliza: I guess now I just wait. Keith: For one of them to come to you? Eliza: That’s all I can do at this point. But I’m not expecting it. Keith: You’ll make new friends then. It’ll all work out. Eliza: I hope so…I thought coming back here would make life better, not worse. (Eliza looks upset as she looks over at the table and see they’re avoiding eye contact with her) Main Plot: Olivia (Olivia walks into the police station and goes up to the desk) Olivia: Hi, I’d like to report a woman abusing a child. Receptionist: Alright…how did you figure this out? Olivia: It’s my mother. She’s been abusing my little sister. Here, I took a picture of the bruise she has from her. (Olivia pulls out her phone and shows her a photo she took of the fake bruise she put on Natalie) Receptionist: Wow…okay, here’s a form to fill out. I’ll have an officer sit down with you in just a few minutes. Olivia: Thank you. (Olivia takes the form and a pen and starts to fill it out as the doors open behind her and she turns to see her mom holding her little sister) Ms. Jerl: Excuse me, don’t listen to a word this girl tells you. Olivia: Mom, what are you- Ms. Jerl: That photo is fake. The bruise is fake, look. (Her mom shows the receptionist the bruise and then wets her finger, wiping it right off) Ms. Jerl: My daughter is just looking for attention, I apologize for this. (The receptionist looks very confused as Olivia storms out of the station and her mom follows) Ms. Jerl: Why are you starting this shit again? I thought everything was fine for once! Olivia: I won’t let you do to that baby what you did to me. I won’t. Ms. Jerl: You’re insane. I’m supposed to be out telling my boyfriend about my baby, but instead I’m here dealing with your crazy antics. Take your sister home and watch them for the rest of the night. GO! (Olivia takes her sister and slowly starts to walk home, looking defeated) Sub Plot: Tripp (Tripp hands a sign over to Peyton as he counts the people there for the protest) Tripp: Looks like we’ve got a pretty big group here, you guys. Who’s ready to protest? (They all cheer) Mr. Hanson: Not on my watch. (They all look over to see the principal very upset) Mr. Hanson: All of you, get to class. Now. Tripp: You can’t shut down a peaceful protest, sir. Mr. Hanson: This is my school, I can do whatever I want. Including shut this down. Nicole: Sir, we’ve done nothing wrong. Mr. Hanson: I didn’t say you did. I just can’t have anymore protests at this school. I’m sorry guys, you’re going to have to shut it down. Tripp: No! You can’t silence us, sir! Wendy: Tripp, he seems pretty serious. Cut it out, okay? Mr. Hanson: Tripp, I understand why you- Tripp: No, you don’t! NO ONE WILL EVER UNDERSTAND! (Tripp chucks his sign and storms off as everyone else looks lost) Mr. Hanson: Break it up! Go! (Everyone walks off as Peyton chases after Tripp) Main Plot: Olivia (Olivia arrives home with her sister and is in tears) Natalie: Why are you crying? Olivia: Because I’m upset. (She looks down and sees the newspaper at the end of her driveway with the headline about the hit and run accident) Olivia: Okay…Natalie. Do you want to go get some ice cream? Natalie: YES! Olivia: Okay. I’ll get you ice cream, but only if you play this game with me, okay? Natalie: What game? Olivia: If anyone asks about who drove you to get ice cream, you say it was mommy. Okay? Natalie: Okay! Olivia: Let’s go! (She pulls out her keys and unlocks her mom’s car in the driveway. Then she helps Natalie into her car seat in the back) Olivia: No turning back now… (Olivia speeds forward and crashes right into the front of her house as Natalie screams) Olivia: Natalie! Everything is okay! This is the game! Natalie: How do I play? Olivia: Stay here. I’ll be right back, okay? (Olivia gets out of the car and runs off, pulling out her phone) Olivia: 911, I just witnessed a woman with blonde hair crash into a house. There’s a little girl in the backseat. I think it was her mother… Third Plot: Eliza (Eliza is getting ready to leave at her locker as Dex approaches her from behind) Dex: Hey… (Eliza turns to see him and looks surprised) Eliza: Hey Dex. Dex: I just wanted to say…what you said at lunch, it helped. Eliza: Really? Everyone is cool with me again? Dex: Well, I wouldn’t go that far. But they’re open to the idea for sure. Eliza: You don’t know how happy I am to hear that. I just wanted everything to go back to normal. Dex: They will in time. I just…I forgive you, Eliza. Eliza: Thank you. I’m so sorry, Dex. For everything. (She starts crying and he hugs her) Dex: Things are going to be okay. Eliza: I hope you’re right…I really do. (They continue to hug as Scott watches from down the hall and looks furious, storming off) Sub Plot: Tripp (Peyton sees Tripp in the empty art room and slowly opens the door and walks in, hearing him crying) Peyton: Tripp… Tripp: Please go. I don’t want to talk. Peyton: I just wanted to say…how proud I was that you wanted to do the protest. I know it sucks that it didn’t go through, but you still united a lot of people today. Tripp: I just hate it so much… Peyton: Hate what? Tripp: That we need to have protests for this stuff. I just want to be as equal as everyone else. (Peyton looks very worried and walks over to him, sitting next to him and rubbing his shoulder) Peyton: This world is unfair. Gay people can't marry, black people are shot for no reason at all, Muslims are called terrorists. Being a minority in this country is hard despite people thinking it's not so bad anymore. Tripp: I just see those black people being shot by police officers on the news and I think to myself...that could be me. That could be my mom or my dad or my cousin. I'm scared. Peyton: One day all of this shit will end. People will have no prejudices and everyone will be okay with everyone. But until that day, we just have to help speed the process as much as we can. Tripp: Every time I hear someone defend those cops around town or online, it just reminds me that racism is still prevalent. No matter what people say. Peyton: I know. But we can try and do another campaign on our own this time. Not through the school. Maybe we can- Tripp: Don’t try and make me feel better, because unless you can change the way this whole world works on your own, it’s not going to happen. (Tripp walks out as Peyton looks very worried about him) Main Plot: Olivia (Olivia watches as her mother is cuffed and put in a police car) Cop: Thanks for being so cooperative with us. Olivia: Of course. Is my mom going to jail for a long time? Cop: We’re holding her for tonight and questioning her in the morning. We’ll see after that. Are you going to be okay here? Olivia: Yeah! My dad will be here any minute… Cop: Alright. Call us if you need anything. (The cop leaves with her mom in the car as her little sister whines) Natalie: Where are they taking mommy? Olivia: They’re just taking her on a little trip. She’ll be back. It’s gonna be just us and Nathan tonight, won’t that be fun! Natalie: I miss mommy. Olivia: Why don’t I make you chicken nuggets? Natalie: Yeah! Olivia: Alright, go inside, I’ll be right there. (Natalie runs inside as Olivia calls Moon) Olivia: Well, it looks like I won this time after all. Moon: I can’t believe you crashed into your house and made it look like a hit and run. What are you going to do next? Olivia: The cops think my dad is coming over, so I’m going to stay home and take care of the kids and do my best to get that bitch locked up for good. Moon: If they find out what really happened, you’re screwed. Olivia: I’ll make sure it doesn’t. Trust me… (Olivia hangs up and goes inside, looking invincible for once) 'NEXT WEEK' Carly: Things sure are different now… DECISIONS MUST BE MADE Caylee: Both of my parents are dead, how can I leave everything else behind too? Julia: You have to follow your dream, Cay! Caylee: My dreams died a long time ago… HOPE MUST BE KEPT Candace: My cancer is back… Wendy: You will get through this! Candace: I’m not so sure this time… Micah: She’s giving up! RIVALRIES MUST BE SETTLED Scott: She is going to pull him right back into her spider web. Danielle: Maybe she has changed… Scott: I don’t believe it for a minute! (Scott is seen in the principal’s office) (Candace is seen with a razor to her head) (Caylee is seen putting a flower on a grave) NEW EPISODE “THE SWEET ESCAPE” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts